Fatherly Duties
by TsundereGuy
Summary: Nobody said being a father is easy. Especially if your the father of a child a few years younger than you with her girlfriend's angry father outside your door. Robin wasn't ready for this. LucinaXInigo


**YO DOODS! TsundereGuy here with another fantastic (in my opinion) fanfic. I got the idea from a show I was watching when I was in Mexico over the Christmas break and decided to write it out. I guess it could be considered a pre-sequel to **_**The Big Day **_**and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

It was a quiet day in Ylistol. After the defeat of Grima and the return of Robin, all the Shepherds had finally settled down and began to live their normal lives. Robin and his wife Olivia were no exception to that trend. Finally after so long, they finally began to build Olivia's theater just like he promised. Of course having the Exalt as your best friend also helped when contracting help. Said tactician was in his humble adobe looking over some trade agreements between Ylisse and Plegia. Suddenly, Robin was taking out of stupor by his son, Inigo, running into his study panting and looking exhausted.

"Oh thank the God's you're here Father" Inigo said relieved to see his father

"Inigo what's wrong you look like you've tried to outrun Grima himself" Robin said looking at his son His clothes were somewhat rustled and his hair looked rather messy. He knew his son to well to know he always kept his appearance in check.

"I'd rather run a marathon with a pack of Risen riding wolves than go through what I'm experiencing what I am at this moment" the mercenary responded to his father.

"Well… what's so bad that has you so spooked"?

"It's Chrom Father. Let's just say he caught me in a "compromising" position" Inigo said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Might I ask why you were in this "compromising" position to begin with?" Robin asked as he used air quotes to point out the word.

"Well…." Inigo scratched his messy white hair "It all started with me going into Lucy's room….."

(FLASHBACK)

"Lucy are you in here" Inigo asked as he knocked on the door to her chambers in the castle. The two had recently started courting, however their parents have no knowledge of the relationship between the two.

"I'm over here" Lucina responded as she saw her lover enter her room. She had to admit she still feels like she was dreaming. Finally being together with the boy she grew up and had feelings since they were children, truly Naga had blessed her.

"So…what exactly are you doing here in your room when it's such a lovely day outside" the white haired mercenary asked. "How about you and me go and enjoy today outside enjoying today. Inigo then held up what he had been holding. A picnic basket with a cloth draped over it. "I made us some very delicious sandwiches and wished to enjoy them in your company" Inigo explained.

"Why Inigo, are you perchance asking me out on a date"? Lucina asked

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I asked you out on a date" responded Inigo. While it had only been less than a month since they began their relationship, the two had gone out and enjoyed a few romantic dates between the two (or less than a few days ago a double date with Severa and Brady).

"So what do you say you and me go and enjoy a romantic lunch with yours truly"? Inigo said while adding a mock bow.

"Of course Inigo I would be honored to accept your offer" Lucina responded. Inigo then grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. The two were lost in their own world and soon escalated with Lucina lying on her bed with Inigo on top of her.

"Lucina I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and your mother for lunch. Chrom asked walking into the room of the princess. "Your mother is making her pies and-". Chrom froze when he saw what was in front of daughter lying on her bed with the son of his best friend on top of her.

" Inigo" Chrom spoke with a rising anger in his voice "How brave of you to volunteer to be my sparring partner". Chrom then proceeded to unsheathe Falchion and was ready to strike at the poor young man.

"W-wait Father this isn't what it looks like" Lucina attempted to calm her father down.

"Oh its exactly what it looks like" Chrom responded "Now Inigo you had either start explaining or start running if you value your life". Inigo was a nervous wreck as he tried to form words to come out of his mouth.

"I-ah-well you see-look is that that Fredrick posting more 'Chrom wants you' posters" the young man pointed behind the Exalt. Taking the distraction, Chrom turned around and didn't see anything.

"Alright Inigo say your- wha where did that dastard go"! Chrom asked not seeing where he went. He then say the white haired mercenary running for his life down the hall. "GET BACK HERE!" Chrom shouted chasing after said mercenary.

"Wait Father please let me explain!" Lucina shouted, but her cries to stop her father were unheard.

(FLASH BACK END)

"Hmm I see now as to why you were out of breath but why did you feel the need to hide this from me and your mother?" Robin asked his son.

"I thought you and Mother would discourage me for going after royalty" Inigo replied with an almost sad tone in his voice.

"If anything, I would support you wholeheartedly" Robin said putting his arm around his son."You think I would be married to your mother if I had just done nothing".

"You're right Father" Inigo replied while putting his fist in the air." Thanks for that Father, we never really had any sort of conversation like this in the future so I'm glad I had it with you". Inigo then proceeded to envelop Robin in a bone crushing hug

"Inigo…pain….can't breathe" Robin gasped out. Inigo, realizing what was happening to his father let go and looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"ROBIN I KNOW YOUR SON IS IN THERE!" A shout was heard outside the house. Robin then snuck a peek and saw that it was Chrom pounding his fist at the door. " I just want to have a small…chat with him that's all" The Exalt said with a sadistic smile on his face

"Well Inigo there comes a time in every man's life where he must endure the terrible pain of meeting your beloved's family especially their father" Robin stated with an almost serious tone." So ask that you please forgive me for what I'm about to do" Robin said while he approached his son

"F-Father what are you-" Inigo couldn't finish his question as Robin dragged him to the door. He then opened the door to see Chrom standing there with Falchion at his side.

"Chrom as your chief tactician, Royal Adviser, and as your best friend, please go easy on him. Olivia would kill me if Inigo were to die" Robin said with an almost pleading look on his face

"Don't worry I won't besides when has a little sparring ever hurt anyone?" Chrom asked

"Well there was that one time you and me had that sparring match-"

"Don't answer that it was rhetorical" Chrom said knowing better than to be reminded of that sparring match. Robin as a Dread Fighter was something he hoped he never fought on the opposite side of a battle.

"Father you can't be serious!?" Inigo said looking between the two men he was standing between.

"Inigo do your best out there remember your future father-in-law's approval is at stake!" Robin said with a smirk on his face. Inigo flushed out of embarrassment while Chrom's demeanor got more serious.

"You plan on marrying my little Lucina, well then you better survive and prove your worth young man" Chrom said as he dragged Inigo to the training ground. Robin closed the door of the house behind him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Robin said to himself. Robin then returned to his study to continue his work before heading out to the theater to see how the construction was going. "Sometimes fatherly duties are the hardest ones to do". Robin then continued working on the trade agreement hoping his son would come out alive from his sparring session with Chrom.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. This took a while to update since I was having some relationship troubles and lost the will to write. Now I'm using that in order to write some more stories and not be brought down by the past. I will continue to write some more stories as I have some ideas for some. **

**See You Guys Later **

**TsundereGuy **


End file.
